Ties that Bind us all
by xxEver-Wanderingxx
Summary: Just who is this mysterious girl that both Naru and Lin seem to know? And why does Naru seem so protective of Mai all of a sudden? And just who is "dream Naru" really? NaruxMai
1. Chapter 1

"Mai? MAI?!" a familiar voice cut through my dreaming. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes and looked into the cold eyes of my boss.

"Naru, why are you in my bedroom?" I thought I saw him try and suppress a chuckle. No, that couldn't be right. He doesn't laugh.

"You're in the office Mai. I would have woke you earlier, but since you were so soundly asleep, I thought I should just leave you here. After all, it's not like I was going anywhere. You weren't being left 's bread in the kitchen if you want to make some toast."

"Right." Was I imagining things, or was Naru being… nice? I yawned again.

"Mai, tea." I smiled. That was more like it, back to normal.

I thought about telling Naru that I thought I had had one of "those" dreams, but decided it was too early in the morning to be interrogated by my narcissistic jerk of a boss.

Just then, I heard the ringing of a bell and the door opened.

"Oh he Lin!" I said cheerily. "Would you like some tea?" He looked a little surprised to see me. _Of course, that's why Naru let me stay, so I'd be on time for work!_

"Mai… what are you doing here?" He asked, not seeming overly interested.

"Well… I was working late, filing and stuff, and I must have fallen asleep. Naru didn't wake me."

Lin chuckled.

"Well, it's probably just as well, because I could really do with a cup of tea, actually. Please" He added as an afterthought. I smiled. Lin was being unusually talkative today.

"Mai, where's my tea? Or can't you make tea and toast at the same time?" I growled under my breath as I went though to the kitchen.

"Toast?" Lin asked.

"For me." I replied.

Lin smiled to himself and shook his head. I wondered what he was thinking.

As I made the tea, I found myself trying to recall the dream I'd had.

There were two little girls, one of them about three years older than the other, and I had seen through the younger one's eyes. The older one was trying to protect her from something. The look in her eyes had been sad and desperate, and before them, was a figure. The older girl seemed to… growl at the figure, but then it morphed into… I couldn't remember…. A lizard? No, it was more like one of those dragons you saw at Chinese New Year. _Maybe I should ask Lin? _I shook my head at the thought. No, he'd ask me what was wrong… then Naru would find out.

I hurried through to give Naru his tea. He looked as if he was about to shout "Mai, tea" again.

He smiled to himself.

_Wait, Naru just smiled?!_

When he saw my incredulous expression, his face straightened. Shame. He looked much better when he smiled, like the Naru in my dreams. Dreams…

"Mai? You seem distracted, is something wrong?"

Why could he always pick up on that? Damn that narcissistic jerk! He had too much brain for his own good. Enough for two people. Three, maybe.

"Nothing, you idiot scientist." I muttered under my breath. To my surprise, Naru froze.

"What, what I say?"

"Where did you hear that?" I rolled my eyes, this was just like the first time I'd called him Naru. I wondered why that was... Oh well, I'd find out some day, I was sure.

"Well, I guess I can't have been the only one to call you that. Now, If you'd excuse me, I'd better go and give Lin his tea before it gets cold." To my surprise, when I opened the door, I found Monk.

"Bou-san?" I tried to make sense of what was happening.

"You listened in to our very uninteresting conversation?" I found myself laughing as I walked over to Lin's desk.

"Here's your tea, I hope it didn't get cold" I apologised, bowing.

He shook his head

"It's quite alright Mai, thank you."

I think Bou-san caught onto the same thing as me, because he was about as confused as I was with Lin's cheeriness.

"Lin, you're awful chatty this morning, are you ill or something?" Bou-san and I just laughed, and Lin even joined in.

"No it's just, someone that I know is coming for a visit, she thinks her house is haunted."

I heard footsteps come from Naru's office.

"I wasn't told about this. Who-"

He was cut off by the front door opening.

"Hello, is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" A friendly voice asked. I quickly went to meet her.

"Hello, my name is Taniyama Mai, this is Shibuya Psychic Research, how may I help you?"

I looked up from bowing, she looked as if she was about to cry. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, don't mind me, it's just… my little sister was called Mai."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"Lin! Naru!!" She said, running towards the two men she had mentioned. I found myself feeling jealous? Of someone like her hugging Naru.

"It's been a while, Aya."

Why did that name seem so familiar? I was sure I'd heard it somewhere before… Then I remembered.

"That was my mother's middle name" I said, remembering out loud. Aya looked at me strangely, and I think she was wondering whether or not to say anything.

"Well, anyway" She suddenly seemed all business. It was like she'd turned into Naru or something.

"I moved into this house about two months ago. I bought it on a whim, because people said it was haunted. Brought back memories."

"Would you like some tea?" I asked, not really wanting to be part of their reminiscing. That felt like it was private. But it was something of Naru's past, and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know about it or not.

Sadly, I could still hear from the kitchen.

"But as time when by, it was a more malicious haunting than I thought. At first, I tried to deal with it myself-" She was a spiritualist?

"But when that didn't work, I emailed Lin, asking about it. I had no idea you guys had come to Japan again.""There are more supernatural occurrences here."

"Of course" But the tone of her voice seemed to imply that there was another reason. Wait, He'd left Japan? Oh yeah… I knew he'd been to England, he had accidentally mentioned it once, and said it was to study the language. Ugh, so many questions ran around in my head, and I knew, for some reason, that I shouldn't ask anyone.

"Mai, what's taking you so long with the tea?"

"Oh, right, I'm just coming!" I brought the tray out, with a cup for Aya. I smiled warmly at her. She returned my smile, if with difficulty.

"Well, I was wondering, would you take it?"

"I reckon I owe you anyway, so we have to take it."

Wait, Lin owes her? What did he owe her.

"Well, you see Mai, one time Lin lost his shiki, I helped him find them. His dad would have killed him if he lost them. So, I saved his life."

I nodded, unsure. _His dad, hmm.._. And the thought of Lin losing something was just too funny. Aya stood, bowed and left.

"So we're taking the case then?" I asked, excited. We hadn't taken a case for a while. Way to go Lin. Naru and Lin looked at each other, and nodded at me.

"You know Mai…" Bou-san began. I wondered what he was going to say.

"Yes?" I asked, curious.

"That Aya person looks a lot like you, just about three years older." I was about to say that was ridiculous, just a coincidence, when I thought about the dream I'd had before I was so rudely awoken my my narcissistic jerk of a boss.

"Aya was the girl in my dream last night!"

All three men stared at me as if I were mad for a minute, before they realised that I was talking about one of "those" dreams.

"Mai…" Naru asked me carefully, chancing a shared glance with Lin. "What happened in your dream?"

"I just remembered something, I never got my toast. I can't tell you on an empty stomach.

Naru rolled his eyes.

"Monk, go make Mai some toast. And I suppose while your at it, get her some tea."

"Sure, but I wanna hear about this dream too!"

Naru sat me down on the sofa. He looked really worried. Oh how I wished Masako was here. She would be so jealous right now.

"Mai, stop thinking of how jealous Masako would be, and tell us about your dream."

Oh great, so He was a mind reader.

"No, I just had to read your face." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well…" I began, and I told him about everything, about the two little girls, and the shape shifting figure. But what I didn't tell them, was that I saw it all through the younger girl's eyes.

"And you were just watching, from the sidelines?" Damn, he knew just the questions to ask. I sighed and shook my head.

"No… I saw it through the younger girls perspective." I admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

Monk finally came through with the toast and tea.

"Thanks Bou-san" I said, eating the toast and realising just how hungry I was. I was glad he'd made three pieces. I gulped down the tea too, and ended up with hiccups.

Monk laughed.

"Well, that's what you get for glugging it down so fast, Mai!" I rolled my eyes.

" Shut -hic- up!" I whined.

"Mai." Naru addressed me quietly. "Come for a walk with me, I have something I need to tell you"

Monk and Lin both looked at him strangely. They looked at each other, and shared a knowing look. I hated those looks. I could feel myself going red.

"Strictly for professional reasons, yes?" I let out a sigh of relief when he nodded. I knew Bou-san would still tease me, but as long as I knew…

Before I knew what was happening, Naru took me by the arm and practically dragged me out of the door.

We walked along the streets in silence, until we got to a park. It was the same one we'd had that case at, not all that long ago.

"Well, at least we won't get drenched." I said. Naru gave me an odd look.

"Oh, the ghost that was here" He remembered quietly.

"You were with Masako then…" I trailed off, my voice caught in my throat.

"Mai…" He began.

"If you say anything nice I might just start thinking you're possessed." He laughed. He actually laughed.

"You think I'm not a nice person?"

"You're a narcissistic, idiotic, scientist jerk!" I replied. But I couldn't help but wish he would smile. He looked so handsome when he smiled.

"But you think I look handsome when I smile." He smirked.

I stuck out my tongue.

"I guess you overheard Bou-san say that one day."

"Actually, Lin heard him and told me."

"So what, you're stalking me?" I asked, completely horrified. What if Naru really turned out to be one of those scary possessive people…

_Oh, he's scary and possessive alright, but in a good way. Don't you worry, that idiot scientist cares about you too much to hurt you._

_Okay, now that was weird._

"Mai? Are you okay? Why'd you stop?"

I shook my head, I was really freaked out. The voice sounded like Naru's. but not Naru's.

"What's the matter?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I thought… I thought I heard a voice in my head" I started crying. Naru was probably wondering what the hell to do with me. Nobody else was around at this time of day. Just as well too. Or else Naru would have died of embarrassment.

"Naru?" We heard a familiar voice, but Naru wasn't paying attention.

"Mai? What did it sound like?" I thought about it for a while. What was I going to tell him?

"Like… the person that's in my dreams, that sort of… guides me." He nodded.

"What did he say?" Naru asked.

"Naru!" Masako yelled again, and when she saw me practically curled up in a ball, she looked confused.

"Well… it was weird, it was just, I was thinking about whether you could be like all scary and possessive, and then he said '_Oh, he's scary and possessive alright, but in a good way. Don't you worry, that idiot scientist cares about you too much to hurt you.'"_

"He actually said idiot scientist?" Naru asked, seeming nervous. I nodded. He seemed to be thinking.

"So this person it your dreams, it must be someone who knows me, and who is dead."

But that couldn't be right… Naru wasn't dead. Naru sighed. "Let's get you home Mai, I'll carry you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masako's face fall.

"Oh, Miss Hara, would you be so kind as to drop into the office and say I'm taking Mai home, I think she needs to lie down."

Masako nodded as scurried away, probably hiding tears.

"Naru, I'll be fine!" I protested, but he wasn't having any of it. He carried me on his back to my apartment. How did he…

Never mind, Naru always knew everything about everybody. Well, almost everything.

WHen we reached my house, I realised my keys were still at the office. But Naru just turned the handle and it opened. I was sureI'd locked it when I'd last been home...

He sat me down on my bed. How he opened the door I don't know, but he did. Before he could ask me anything else, I beat him to the punch.

"What was it you were going to tell me, what was the whole walk supposed to be about?" He smiled.

"You're getting smarter each day."

"Stop side-stepping the question!" I replied angrily, though I felt more flattered than anything.

"Mai… I believe that you _are_ Aya's younger sister." He told me in a whisper, even though nobody else was around.

What????? I stared at him in utter confusion. What the hell was he saying?

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter! If I can, I'll have chapter two done either later today or tomorrow. After that, who knows? Because everyone knows I love leaving you guys with stories I never finish XD

So please read and review and add my story to your faves if you like it! I hope I got the characters right. I know Naru and Lin aren't exactly acting themselves, but they had their reasons. And is Aya really Mai's sister? Not telling :D Yet...

And Ayako, John and Yasu should appear over the course of the next few chapters :D I don't know where about, because so far, I'm just winging it.

Of course, most of you probably already know who "dream Naru" is, but I wanted to make this before the love confession thing XD

Naru: ....

Mai: yeah, you just didn't want things to be awkward between me and Naru.

Me: Things are always awkward between you two. Ah... first love!

Bou-san: *nodnod*

Mai: Bou-san!

Bou-san: If i don't agree with her, she might kill me off... or something.

Me: Aww, Bou-san, I love travis Willingham too much to kill off any characters he's dubbed :D You like dogs Monk?

Bou-san: I love dogs!

Me: *rofl*

Naru: I trust you won't make us act out of character for *too* much longer. *evil Naru glare of doom*

Me: You kidding? I'm gonna have you snog Mai!

Mai: WHAT?!

Me: jokes, but I tell you, it will happen one day, whether you're in character or not! *evillaughofdoom!*

Bou-san: I'm gonna go find Lin...

Me:.... please don't set his shiki on me.... I know karate... and other dangerous sounding words... like... kill off bou-san.

Bou-san: *freezes in tracks*

Well, until chapter two folks!


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Naru for I don't know how long, not able to make sense of what he'd just said. I was an orphan, wasn't I? I knew how my parents had died, I didn't have a sister… he couldn't be right.

But somehow I knew… Naru was always right. What if someone… or something remembering what I saw in my dream, had altered my memory?

"So… you're saying that I have a sister?" Naru nodded, seeming glad to have finally gotten a response out of me. Maybe he thought I'd gone into shock or something… I wouldn't put it past him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Mai." He looked sad. "I know it seems a bit impossible… but let's just say it's my intuition." He smiled. The dream Naru smile. Then, since we were talking about siblings, a thought hit me.

"Naru… Can I ask you something?" I asked, knowing what he would say next.

"You already did." I rolled my eyes. _So predictable_

_Yup, that's Noll for you._ The voice in my head spoke again. Naru looked at me.

"Did he say something again?" I nodded, I knew Naru was about to ask what he said.

"No, I need to ask you my question first!" I moaned. He gave up.

"Alright Mai, what is it?" I was suddenly nervous. What if my theory was wrong?

"Do you…" I paused and corrected myself. "Did you have a twin brother?"

I couldn't quite read Naru's expression. It was something between sad, angry and relieved.

He nodded slowly.

"So what did he say?" he asked, looking down at the floor. Not meeting my gaze. It didn't take a genius to guess that he was trying to hold back tears.

"That's Noll for you" I smiled, and Naru looked up and smiled back.

_Tell him he's an idiot, the canary's gonna fly if he don't catch her soon._

_What?_

_He'll know what I mean._

_Um.. What's your name?_

_Call me Gene._

He winked.

"Um… Gene says to tell you… let me get this right now he said to tell you you're an idiot, the canary's gonna fly free if you don't catch her soon."

To my surprise, Naru laughed.

"Of course he did." He smiled.

"You two look the same when you smile." I noted aloud, then blushed.

"Let's go back to work, Mai" He said, back in his usual stoic

"Noll…" I said, trying to pronounce it the English way, but it still sounded kind of like Naru. He shook his head.

"Naru will do fine."

"No… what's Noll short for, anyway?" He paused, and he looked as if he was wondering whether to tell me.

"It's an old fashioned nickname for Oliver." I mulled it over in my head.

"Oliver… Noll…Naru… Kazuya….Too many names!" I said that last part louder than I'd meant to.

"Who has too many names?" Bou-san asked, opening the door. Just great. I noticed John sitting next to Masako. Poor guy. I really wished that Masako would at least not be so blind to the way he felt.

"Hi, John, how are you?"

"Hey there Mai." Aww, his accent was so sweet! " Masako said something was wrong with you in the park, you okay?"

I nodded. It wasn't as if I could say "yeah, fine, just found out our client might be my long lost sister and that Naru's dead brother visited my dreams."

Masako shot me a glare. Didn't need to be a mind reader to tell what she was thinking. No, it was more than obvious.

"Puuleeeaaseee Masako, it's not like I would be that low, I didn't _want_ him to carry me. If it was you, you would have been all over him."

Yeah right, like I would say that to her face, but I wanted to.

_Then tell her._

_No!_

_Chicken._

_Dumb ghost._

_Oh, now that hurt._

_Shut up… Gene._

_You remembered!_

_Like I said, SHUT UP!_

I wasn't aware how much real life time had gone by in my little conversation with Naru's dead brother.

"Mai?" Bou-san's face was far too close too mine.

"Get away you dirty old man!" I yelled, pushing him away, only playfully.

"There we go, she was probably just lost in thoughts of Naru."

"No!!!" Just lost in a conversation with his dead twin brother.

I locked eyes with Naru, who had a questioning eyebrow raised. I nodded. He smiled.

"Just can't leave you alone, can he?" I thought I heard him murmur.

"Now, if everyone is settled, I would like to get this meeting started. Yasuhara will be here shortly. I'm not entirely sure how many of us we need, but everyone should be alert.

Now, as some of you already know, this client is someone that Lin and I are already acquainted with, and believe me, she knows her ghosts. She used to make tea for us, second only to Mai's." I felt myself blush at the compliment. "I have no reason to believe that she is lying about this case, and if it were a more benign ghost, I am sure she could handle it herself. It is very dangerous, so I suggest you all stay alert.

Any questions?"

"I have one" Bou-san raised his hand.

"Yes, Monk?" Naru asked flatly.

"Why are you addicted to tea?" Naru shot him a death glare, and all I wanted to do was giggle.

I looked over to Lin, who was still typing.

_He hasn't told Lin yet._

_Hmmm_. I agreed, not wanting to be dragged into another conversation that would leave her looking stupid.

I went to get some equipment to put in the van, only to find Lin had already done it. Hmm… Naru wasn't the only one being kinder than usual today.

I got into the van and sat next to Naru, finding myself unusually tired. I probably slid over next to Naru and used his pillow as a shoulder, but I was too close to dreamland to care.

_I was the little girl again… well, little me, I guess. Aya stood in front of me, her hands were bleeding, her back too._

"_Sister?" I found myself asking. Her eyes looked sad, but determined as she turned to look at me._

_Then she screamed._

"_Sister? Big sister!" I tried to run to her, but I couldn't move. I was so scared. I thought she was dying._

"_Don't look!" She yelled back at me. But of course, I couldn't listen to her._

_Strange growths appeared on her back, they looked… scaly. Suddenly, wings unfurled from them, and Aya screamed again._

_Then the dark figure stepped forward._

"_So… the blood is stronger in you…" The voice seemed familiar, and scarier than Aya's wings._

"_Stay away from my sister." Both of us cried out at the same time. I could feel the man smirk, although she couldn't see it. Child's intuition, I guessed._

"_Oh, it's alright, little Mai… you won't remember anything of this." He looked at Aya. "Neither will your mother. It will be as if your dragon sister never existed."_

"_And you'll think your father died in a car accident."_

"_NO!" I sobbed as time began to swirl and sway. I tried to remember something, anything to hold onto._

"_Gene! Help! Like now!" I yelled, hoping he would hear me. He did, and grabbed my hand._

"_I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." He apologised. I shook my head._

"_No. I had to see it all"_

"_Okay, I'm sure you have everyone freaked. Lin almost crashed when you shouted my name._

"_I shouted that out loud?"_

"_Yea, you did." I sighed._

"_That's great."_

"_Wake up now"_

"_easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with everyone looking at you like a loony."_

"_But you've got Noll."_

"_He's not any help"_

"_Just wake up already."_

I opened my eyes with a tired groan.

"Gene says Lin almost crashed when I said his name. that true?" I asked groggily. Lin looked down at the steering wheel.

"Yes" Naru admitted for him. "But that doesn't matter. What happened in your dream? Why did you need Gene's help?"

"Because if he didn't come get me, I was going to forget what happened in the dream… I think. No, I'm pretty sure. Positive." Naru looked pensive.

"So… what happened?" He asked.

"Well…. I was the little girl again" I wasn't going to say I was little _me_. "And it was almost the same as before but… Aya had wings."

Both Lin and Naru seemed to tense. They knew something about the wings?

"And the figure said… that the… I was going to forget about Aya existing, and so was my mother. Then he said that we'd think dad died in a car accident." Naru's eyes softened at this, for some reason.

_I got run over_ Gene whispered.

That makes sense.

"Mai… how did your father die?" Naru asked carefully. I could tell he was trying not to hurt my feelings.

"Car cra-" My eyes met his.

"OH. MY. GOD!!!!" I gasped. "Naru you were right… I'm… Aya's little sister?!"

He nodded.

"I usually am."

"Smartass." I stuck my tongue out.

"We're here." For once, I was glad of Lin's interruption. I looked up to see what the place was like.

It was old and run down. Perfect for haunting.

"She lives here all alone?" I asked. Lin nodded.

"But it's huge!"

"we can see that Mai." Naru said, in his normal, "idontcare" attitude.

"This is going to be super awkward." I sighed. Meeting my long lost sister… wow. My long lost part-dragon sister. Comes with the territory I guess. Aya came running up to us.

"Hi everyone! I got rooms set up for you, I wasn't sure how many you'd need, but I figured the girls could stay in my room, and the boys can have one of the other rooms. Base will be the living room." Wow… she sure knew her S.P.R. "I don't believe we've met?" She said, addressing Ayako, John and Yasuhara.

"Matsuzaki Ayako. I'm a shrine maiden." Aya extended a hand and Ayako shook it.

"John Brown, from Australia." John introduced himself.

"And I'm Yasuhara, and you are a lovely lady, if I do say so myself.

"Yasu!" I looked at him, feigning shock. "How could you?" He looked at me strangely, before catching on.

"But none are so fair as you, my princess, for you, I would slay a thousand-" I cut him off by stamping on his foot.

"Don't stay dragons." I whispered harshly

"I would slay a thousand evil spirits!" he finished. We both fell about giggling.

"We're just friends" I assured Aya. "He's like this all the time."

Aya smiled.

"Well, I think we're all going to get along well. Anyone for tea?"

This was just a bit too weird.

"Actually…" I was about to say _That's my job_, but couldn't bring myself to do it. "That would be lovely." I finished. I could feel Naru staring at me.

She smiled warmly.

"Oh good."

"Ahem" I heard Masako cough in the background. " I don't believe I've been introduced.

"Well, I already know who you are" Aya said flatly. Oh, something told me this case was going to go very, very well.

* * *

A/N: Wow, another chapter already… that's really strange for me XD

I really like this one actually.

So yes, Geney Bean is revealed in this chapter.

Ha… yup, Lin almost crashed. How fun!

And yet again, Mai has a crazy ass dream. What more could you want?

Oh, I know, someone for Mai to gang up on Masako with!mwahahahahahah!

Masako: Why do you hate me?

Me: Because, you're too much like me

Masako: Eh?

Me: You pine after guys who have no interested in you.

Masako: I do not!

Me: Masako, let me make this one thing clear. NARU

Mai: DOES

Aya: NOT

Me: SEE

Mai: YOU

Aya: THAT

Me: WAY

Naru: What is going on? Mai, Aya, Miss Hara? And you, writer person.

Mai: nothing…

Gene: Sure…

Me: He's back from the dead!!!!

Gene: I am the spirit of lovers past. Come to tell Masako Hara to stop pining after my brother.

Me, Mai and Aya: HA!!

Masako: *runs away crying*

Naru: … Why is my brother here?

Ah… revenge is sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Holy crap guys, you must really want me to continue with this, the amount of reviews I'm getting! Well, I'll have to keep you all happy, won't I?

* * *

Only an hour into our investigation of Aya's house, and already, the spirits were reacting.

There had been a couple of rasping noises and when Monk had tried to perform an exorcism, the spirits had got really angry, doors slammed, and I was sure I saw some ghostly figures.

Other than watch the monitors with Naru (which I didn't want to do because he's been acting to caring lately. I'm pretty sure he's possessed), there was nothing for me to do. Aya had already taken care of the tea making, so I just sat on the couch, wondering what I should do.

_Draw a picture?_ Gene suggested. I didn't know exactly why, but it sounded like a good idea.

_Sure, I'll need to find Aya and see if she has a stash of paper._ I yawned.

_You do that._ Gene said approvingly. He had that smile.

_I wish that Nar- I mean… Noll would smile like that._ I sighed. What use was wishing?

_Ah, but then how would you separate dream from reality?_ He grinned widely. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I had an idea.

_Speaking of separating them…_ I trailed off, leaving the rest to his imagination.

_Oh Mai, now that's below you_. He looked as if he was offended. I knew he was only

feigning it though.

_Well, why _are _you invading my waking mind as well now?_ He whine as if he were a puppy that I'd just hit.

_Mai! I'm not invading it, I'm protecting it._ Okay, that was enough to get my attention back.

_From what?_ I asked, curious.

_Forgetting._

I was about to ask "forgetting what?", but then I remembered my dream. From the car journey. And that strange feeling of time merging and slipping past and running away and towards you. That's the only way I could describe it. I shivered at the mere notion of it.

_Then go draw a picture_. Gene was more firm when he said in this time.

_Why? _Gene's face was gravely serious all of a sudden.

_In case you forget._

I was brought to my senses by someone shaking me gently. I looked up to see a familiar, narcissistic face.

That was the one I loved. _Wait, did I just admit that to myself? Something is wrong with me…_

"Mai, you alright?" He asked, looking mildly worried. _Why can't you act like yourself you jerk!_ My mind screamed at him, but he probably just saw the irritated look on my face.

"I liked you better when you liked looking in the mirror too much to notice anyone." I replied to his question.

_Well, he knows you're okay now_ Gene laughed. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Now you've stopped dozing, Mai, go make me some tea." Although he was trying to hide it, he was looking really tired, he probably hadn't slept for ages.

"What, no please, Oliver? What awful manners!" He bristled at this, and turned away from me. I thought I heard him mutter 'You said you liked me better this way' But then again, I could have just been imagining things.

"Mai, tea." He repeated.

"yeah, yeah, I'm going!" I muttered under my breath. One minute he's nice, the next he's a jerk and he's cold as ice! Ugh!

_You did say you liked him better that way. _Gene chided.

_I didn't know what I was doing! I was half asleep!_ I retaliated, annoyed and still not fully awake.

_That's what they all say…_ Gene smirked, and he looked too much like Naru for my liking.

_Ugh… are all twins a tag team like you two? _I sighed, exasperated.

I didn't bother waiting for his answer, he probably had a very know it all answer for it anyway. I made my way through the halls to the kitchen. I must have been dozing for ages, it was already dark! Everyone else must have turned in for the night. So why hadn't anyone… I shook my head. The kitchen looked cosy enough, compared to the rest of the house, warm coloured tiles adored the wall until halfway up, and from then on there was orange wallpaper. It wasn't particularly tasteful, but it felt like it could be a home.

I reached for the teapot, but when I did, the lights flashed on and off, I thought I saw a flash of silver, and I looked down at the hand I had reached out. When I saw, I felt all the warmth in my body drain away from me.

There, carved into the flesh of my hand, was a picture of a girl with half-formed wings, and the writing:

_You will forget._

I couldn't scream. I just found myself staring at this mark on my hand, with blood trickling down from the wounds.

It'd take Naru a while to realise something was wrong… So I stood there, shaking, frozen to the spot in fear. I knew this had nothing to do with the haunting though.

"Mai?" I heard a confused voice behind me. It was Lin. He walked up behind me and saw me staring at my hand. "Oh God, Mai!" He was about to pick me up when I shook my head. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Naru needs his tea" I whispered feebly. Lin shook his head.

"He sent you alone to make tea?" I nodded, averting his gaze. Lin looked appalled. He muttered something under his breath, but I thought I caught "damn tea addict"

"Let's at least get this wrapped up." I wasn't about to argue with him there. It stung like mad. Like a thousand needles were being pricked in the carving.

_Draw the picture now!_ Gene yelled in my head, so loud that it hurt.

"Lin…" I said. The Chinese man turned from putting bandages that he'd found in the first aid cupboard around my hand.

"Gene says I need to draw a picture of what happened in my dream." Lin looked wary for a moment, then nodded slowly. He handed me a little sketchpad, on which I made a very scribbled picture of Aya getting wings, me watching and the shadow figure that wanted nothing more than to see us squirm.

I handed back to Lin, who looked shocked.

"This is what you saw in your dream?" He sounded shocked too. It wasn't often Lin showed emotion. He was usually better than this at covering it up. I nodded. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"If I was Monk, I'd give you a huge big hug right now and tell you that we'll make sure everything turns out alright." I looked at him, surprised by what he had said. Sounded just like Bou-san.

"But I'm not Monk, so what I will say is this. Be careful, Mai." I nodded. I didn't need telling that twice. But then, I was a danger magnet, so you never know.

"Thank you Lin" I expressed my gratitude by smiling up at him through the pain in my hand.

We walked back to base, where Naru was waiting for his tea. His face softened when he saw Lin's… I can't really describe what Lin's look was like. A lion about to pounce is the best analogy I can come up with. Anyway, once he saw that, Naru turned into a little puppy begging to be forgiven. Unable to hold Lin's gaze, he turned to me, a look of shock on his face when he saw my hand all bandaged.

"Mai… what happened?" I looked at Lin, who nodded, and I slowly unwrapped the bandages that he'd so carefully patched me up with. It wasn't bleeding anymore, thank God, but it still smarted.

"Who… what did this to you Mai?" He growled.

"Nobody that I saw" I didn't add _"But I blame you because you made me go make tea" _Because I had a feeling that would just completely crush him. Just seeing him look so… hateful of himself, it was awful. There wasn't many times that I'd seen him like that, and this was probably the worst. But then I thought about what had happened.

"I don't think it's to do with the case as such… but it does have something to do with Aya…" I looked into his eyes, so that he knew the unspoken part was _And me._

He nodded, seeming to think it over for a minute or two.

"Mai, take the bandage off it it's not bleeding, I want to see how Aya reacts." I nodded. I could feel that someone was hovering in the doorway behind me.

"She's right outside the door." I stated, I don't know how I knew, but I did. Did all siblings have a telepathic link?

_Only the paranormal ones_ Gene teased.

"Wow, are you psychic?" Aya asked coming in. I half-nodded. She smiled at me, but then she saw my hand.

She started shaking, and fear was in her eyes.

"Oh no… he can't… not again…" I wanted to reach out and hug her, tell her not to worry. Worse things had happened. But I let her cry it out. I remembered the shadow creature only vaguely. She must have known who it was. The creature that killed her dad. Our dad, if what my dreams told me were true.

_Now you won't forget._ Gene told me. _You are safe from his forgetting spell, now that Aya has seen it. Her tears are the salvation of your memory._ I had no idea what he meant, but I accepted it anyway.

_Should I…? _I asked Gene_, _who shook his head.

_Wait until the wings have sprouted._ I nodded, I knew what he meant by that. I had seen it, two dreams in a row.

But it was hard to watch her cry like that again. So I ran to her, I didn't care if it meant I wasn't totally safe. I just needed to comfort her. When I put my arms around her, she looked up.

"I'm sorry, I must look terribly silly to you." I shook my head, tears dripping from my eyes too.

"Not at all" I smiled through my tears, and she smiled back.

"Well, no use sitting around sobbing about it, is there?" She seemed to pick herself back up now, and I was glad.

_Mai, you're an idiot_. Gene grumbled.

_Do I look like I give a crap?_ I answered him. He didn't answer back. I didn't care. I wouldn't let myself forget.

"I take it this has nothing to do with the case we are investigating, and is a family issue?" Boy, he sure knew how to kill the mood. Aya just laughed at him.

"That would be correct, yes." She said, straightening up and wiping her face.

"I trust that family can sort this out by themselves?" I could feel Naru look pointedly at me. Aya and Lin's attention was also on me.

I looked back at Aya and smiled.

"Yes, I think that we can."

* * *

A/N:

I wrote the first draft of this chapter whilst I was in the car, going to my gran's house, now I'm at my grans house, and I finished writing :D At first I was gonna have Naru come in and see what was taking Mai so long, but I figured, no we'll get Lin to be all badass with the bandages XD

We all had a great time last night, it was a big family get together sort of thing, and at the end we played charades! It was so much fun!

If you're stuck for party games, charades is always a winner :D It gets everyone together.

Mai: Can we play sometime?

Me: Sure, I'll go get my list of books, films, musicals, TV shows and songs.

Naru: This is childish.

Lin:…I think I should go before I get dragged into doing anything idiotic.

Naru: I agree.

Me: aww! Guys!!!! I'll kill you off if you don't play!

Lin & Naru: *freeze*

Me: *evil grin of doooooooooooooooooooooom!!!* But before I kill you… there's an awful little medium that I have to take care of… *rubbing hands together in fiendish delight*

John: *puppy dog pout*

Me: aww! That's no fair… you got the blonde hair and blue eyes and cute accent… I can't kill her now… why, John, why?!

In case you can't tell. I'm NOT a Masako fan XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologise for the lack of most of the team members in the last chapter, they will reappear…maybe.

* * *

Aya looked at me strangely. So she didn't know I was the same Mai? She kept looking at me, and I felt myself go bright red, because all three of them were still looking at me, although Naru and Lin pretended not to be interested. Typical Naru and Lin. Normal Naru and Lin. They were better like this. I could deal with them like this.

But still! There was too much attention focused on me.

"Is it really… you?" I eventually heard Aya say. She looked so desperate for it to be true. I looked at her and smiled a little.

"Sure is." I gave her my hand, and she reached out and hugged me. So tight I could hardly breathe.

"I can't believe I've… well, you found me." She looked so overjoyed. I couldn't help but beam back at her.

"If the pair of you are _quite_ finished. Go somewhere that will not disrupt our investigation." I was getting out of having to make tea _again?_ I smiled to myself.

"Of course your royal coughpainintheasscough highness. Your wish is our command" Aya bowed theatrically, and we made our exit.

Aya dragged me through to the girls room, where both Masako and Ayako were sitting. They stared at me grumpily.

"Aya… did you keep them up wondering where I was?" I asked my sister. She looked away from me and glanced upwards.

"What put such an idea into your head Mai?" She asked, in that all too innocent tone that told me she was lying.

"Don't believe you." I said, trying to imitate Naru. Didn't work very well. Both Ayako and Masako gave me odd looks.

"Mai! You hand?" Ayako gasped, pointing to the hand in question, looking -not surprisingly- aghast. I shrugged

"You know me, I'm a magnet for accidents. Which is why Aya and me are going to be staying out of the way of the investigation. Naru's orders." Now Masako looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked me, unable to keep the glee out of her voice. The urge to go and give her the old one two was very strong, but I kept it in check.

"No, it's because Mai is my long lost sister and an old family enemy had picked now to come knocking." Aya told them.

"Aya!" I whined. Did she really _have_ to go and be a big blabbermouth?

Ayako and Masako looked at each other. Then to Aya. Then me. It took a while for them to process the information.

"Family enemy?" Masako asked. I got the feeling she knew something. Aya nodded. Masako mimed a word. I wasn't so great at lip reading, so I didn't know what she said. Aya nodded again.

The medium turned to me, and she no longer looked like that vain little brat I had come to know and loathe. She actually looked freaked. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes.

"I wish you luck" and with that, she walked off. Ayako stood up.

"I guess since we're not going to get any sleep, we'd better get back to work." With that, she was gone too.

As I watched Aya, I tried to figure out why she had told them.

_The more people that know, the harder it is to forget_ Gene's voice in my head told me.

_If you say so_. I sighed. It was so confusing having conversations in my head with someone who was dead. But then again… stranger, and scarier things have happened.

"Aya… who is the figure in shadow from my dreams?" I asked after a long time of just sitting awkwardly.

She looked up at me, a pained look on her face.

"He…It was our uncle. Once, a long time ago… But our family's bloodline, it drove him to the point of madness. He became a creature of the shadows."

She looked out of the window, onto the lawn, where two little children were playing. Wait? They looked like…

"Aya?" I asked, scared.

"Mai… I didn't just buy this house on a whim… our family used to live here. All the ones with blood of the dragons running through them." I nodded, not seeing where this was going, but I listened for anything that would make sense.

"Some of the children had strong, active abilities, like fire breathing, flight, or telekinesis." She looked to me, to check if I was following. I nodded again. "But others had less potent abilities. They were latent psychics, and mediums and such."

I looked at her, still not following completely, but I had an idea of what she was going to say next.

"The two groups were separated, active powers on one side, latent on others. Brothers and sisters were torn from each other. Our father and uncle were like this. So were we." She looked down at the ground. I shifted and sat closer to her, although she didn't seem to notice.

"But then, one day, Uncle snapped… His powers went crazy." I remembered the case when Naru had used his power. I thought of that, but imagined it out of control. Not pretty.

"And he killed people?" I asked in a whisper. She nodded and beckoned for me to come over to the window, to watch the spirit children playing.

"Everyone who was there. Except us." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. I guess she did that when she was stressed. Mum used to.

"We got away because of sheer dumb luck. My wings grew in then." She shuddered, looking over her shoulder at me.

"You saw the wings in your dream too, didn't you?" She asked me, looking into my eyes with her own, tear stained ones.

"Yeah" I admitted. Though I had been more worried that she was okay than if she was anything dangerous. She had been protecting me, and she was my sister. I wasn't going to doubt her for something as meaningless as wings.

"Were you scared?" She asked. She looked so scared of what I might say.

"Not of the wings… Of him… the one that used to be our uncle."

Before I knew what she was doing, Aya took me roughly and held me tight. It was the sort of thing that Bou-san would do. Why was Aya…

It didn't feel right.

_Which family will you choose Mai?_ I was sure I heard Gene's voice whisper. It made me feel strange.

What could he mean? I shook my head to try and take the thought away.

"Mai?" Aya asked. Why did I feel so torn in two?

"I… We have to tell them that this whole case is about the family, Aya. You shouldn't have kept that from Naru." I told her firmly. She couldn't hold my gaze.

"But… he wouldn't have taken it." She started sobbing.

"What, why?" I asked. She was edging towards the door, hoping to get away from my question, and her hand was on the handle, when someone opened it from the other side.

Naru.

He'd heard all of that, no doubt.

"Mai… We can't continue this case. It's getting too dangerous. Miss Matsuzaki and Monk have both been injured." He looked back at me. "It's up to you whether you go or stay." He didn't sound or look any different from his usual narcissistic self, but there was something in his eyes. I knew he needed me. After all, who would make his tea for him if I wasn't there to do it?

But Aya grabbed my hand.

"Sister… I can't lose you again." She pleaded. She was playing the sympathy card. I knew fine well where I belonged. I belonged at S.P.R, with Bou-san, John, Ayako, Lin, even Masako. And Naru.

But would it be right to leave this case unsolved? It was so difficult.

"I'm sorry, but family sticks together." I saw Naru's face fall slightly, and Aya's brighten. _He's such an idiot_ I thought quietly to myself.

"And my family is everyone I know at Shibuya Psychic Research." I smiled at Naru.

_Good choice_. Gene whispered, pleased with me.

I'd rather be with the people who were like a family to me, than with a dead family that I'd never known. I hoped Aya would understand that.

But I didn't think she would.

* * *

A/N: Shorter chapter this time. And I know John and Yasu didn't appear, I don't think Bou-san did either… but I couldn't think of a way for them to appear, since Mai was one on one with Aya most of the time XD.

So for now, they are abandoning the case. Naru decided he didn't like that Mai was caught up in all of it, because he wuvs her too much. (he'd never admit to it though. More's the pity)

But will they be back?

Who knows :D

After all… the ties that bind us all cannot be broken :p

Mai: what does that mean?

Naru: It's simple, really.

Mai: Everything's simple for you.

Naru: My mind works differently from yours, that's all.

Mai: Grrr….

Bou-san: Mai and Naru sittin' in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G

Mai: Bou-san!!!!

Me: Do you think Aya's gonna go crazy like your uncle now?

Mai:…

Naru:…

Bou-san: Huh?

Aya: IMGONNAKILLYOUALL!!!!!! *turns into crazy ass dragon thingie and gobbles up SPR team*

(that last part may or may not be spoilers. I havent decided on how I'm going to do the rest of it. Why don't you guys decide?)

A) Aya doesn't care and moves on with her life (boring!)

B) Aya goes crazy and turns into some badass dragon creature.

C) Aya gets killed by her uncle.

Fingers on keypads... now! *giggle*

Well, until next chapter. See y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is sort of an in-between chapter. All though there are some interesting developments here…

_In the distance, I could hear Aya calling out my name out to me. I turned to her without thinking._

"_Mai… don't leave me again! Not again…" She looked up at me, her eyes desperate and begging, just like they were when I left. I shook my head and was about to walk away when something strange happened._

_She stood up, a smirk on her face. But it wasn't like one of Naru's smirks. Oh no, this was a smirk of pure cunning and hate. I gulped. No, this couldn't… no… She wouldn't, would she? I mean, I was her sister, wasn't I?_

_Behind her, wings slowly formed from the shadows, and with them, she trapped me._

"_You _will_ come back to me, sister" The creature that used to be Aya hissed , her features twisting. She reached towards me with outstretched claws._

"NO!!!" I screamed, waking from my nightmare, abruptly sitting upright, sweat dripping down the back of my neck. I hardly realised that I'd hit someone when I had shot up.

"Mai, calm down." I blinked, I knew that voice… but why was Lin in my room? No, that couldn't be right…

"Did I fall asleep at work again?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly… Well okay, I admit it, it was shaking a lot. He nodded.

I started sobbing uncontrollably, and I couldn't stop. I found myself hugging Lin, needing someone to cry on, I had to hold on to something real to make the world of my dreams less frightening. I could feel him stiffen a little under me, but I didn't care. I just needed to cry. And I needed to hug.

"Was it that bad?" He asked me softly, once I'd settled a little. I looked up at him, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. I must really have looked like a big baby to him.

"Yeah…" How could I tell him that I'd dreamt about my own sister … killing me? I didn't think I could even tell Naru. I got myself together and stood up.

"I'll… go make some tea." Maybe the smell of tea would calm me down. "Want some?" I asked the Chinese man. He nodded. I walked towards the kitchen, but then turned back.

"Oh and Lin?"

"Yes?" He asked

"Thank you" I think I saw him allow himself a small smile, but I don't know. Maybe it was my being half-asleep playing tricks on me. As I made the tea, I heard the front door of the office swing open. Who on earth…

"Lin, where's Mai?" Oh, it was Naru. Of course it was. Silly me for thinking it could be otherwise.

"In the kitchen making some tea" Lin told him.

I brought through a tray with the tea on it through. Brr… it was chilly. What was Naru thinking, having the door open like that?

"Here you go Lin" I said, placing a cup on his desk.

"Thank you, Mai." He replied simply.

"Would you like some too Naru?" I asked my boss. He looked at me weird. Wait, had he seen my face? Did I still look like I'd been crying? Uh oh…

"Uh…yes." He eventually decided. I gave him the one that I had made for myself and he took it.

"Mai" He looked at me again, I couldn't quite place what the look on his face was.

"What?" I asked him.

"Close the door" Oh that narcissistic balloon-headed holier-than-thou idiot scientist. I growled at him under my breath. What a jerk.

But I didn't give him the satisfaction of getting what he wanted that easily.

"No. you opened it. You close it." I stared at him determinedly, but couldn't hold that gaze for long. I found myself doing what he had wanted. That always happened. This was the typical beginning of a day.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't so typical about it. That dream, and Gene yet again hadn't been there…

_Gene?_ I asked in my head.

No answer.

_Gene where are you?_ I asked again, starting to get scared.

Nothing.

Zip.

Zilch.

Nada.

I couldn't hear him.

Something was very wrong.

Lin turned when he realised that I hadn't moved for five whole minutes.

"Mai? You okay?" When I shook my head and he saw how scared I was, he stood up and walked towards me.

"Mai, you never told me what happened in that dream you had earlier. Is that what's bothering you? Your dream?" I shook my head. He looked confused. "Then what is it?" He pressed, and I knew I had to answer him.

"I…can't find…Gene." I whispered, not wanting Naru to overhear. "He wasn't in my dream and… I can't find him now." I bit my lip, fighting back the tears that I knew were going to start. Lin was about to open his mouth, but my glare stopped him. He knew what it said.

_Don't. Tell. Naru._

**Later that day**

Masako had come over. I was too worried to care why. I was too worried to even care that she was talking to Naru, and being like she always was to him. A shameless flirt. I didn't care.

That probably pissed her off.

"Naru, is there something wrong with Mai? She's not her usual… lively self." Obviously she hadn't heard that people could hear everything from the kitchen. I didn't know what Naru was thinking, but even so, I'd bet it would be along the lines of:

_Yes, she is acting strange… one way to find out…_

"Mai, tea"

Yup, there it was. I sighed and set about making it. Geez… I couldn't be bothered with complaining now. My mind was on why Gene was gone. I had made a cup for Masako as well, in case she wanted some. If she didn't, well, Lin could always have it.

"Here you go" I said brightly, trying to force a smile whilst placing the cups on the table.

"You made one… for me?" Masako looked surprised. She exchanged a lance with Naru. I nodded.

"Mai… what's wrong with you?" I blinked, surprised at her concern. But then I remembered how she'd been when she and Aya had spoken. I guessed I could tell them about my dream. Best not to let Naru worry about Gene.

"It's nothing really, just a bad dream I had…" I kept my eyes on Masako, not looking at Naru. I got the feeling she knew there was something else. And I felt I should tell her. But I couldn't tell Naru.

"A dream Mai?" I heard him ask. I nodded as I stood back from the table. It wasn't a complete lie… The dream _was_ bothering me a bit, but not as much as Gene. Or rather, the absence of him.

"Uh yeah… Aya was behind me, crying, asking my not to leave her." He nodded, and Masako just listened quietly. Without staring at Naru, too. And they thought I was acting odd? I shook the thought away and continued explaining my dream.

"Then I shook my head, because I belong with everyone here" I gestured with my arms to show that I meant everyone that worked at S.P.R. "And she changed. I turned and saw a cruel smirk on her face, and she had wings but… they were different from before." I shivered.

"Different how?" Masako asked. Since when had my dreams interested _her?_ I thought about her question for a minute.

"Um… like they were made of… oh how do I explain it… they were made of darkness. Like touchable darkness"

She nodded, seeming to understand what I was saying. _Just as well,_ I thought, _Because I don't._

"And what happened next?" Naru questioned. I could feel his eyes on me, staring right into me, making it seem like there was nothing I could hide from him.

"Well… the next thing I knew her wings stopped me from getting anywhere, I couldn't run or anything, and she… reached out to kill me." I let my voice waver a little on that last bit, so that he would believe that my dream was what was bothering me. If I could only keep Gene's disappearance a secret a little longer, maybe he'd turn up. There was little chance of that, but still…

I hoped.

Naru nodded.

"I see… Mai, get back to work" Ugh… What a jerk.

"you…idiot scientist you!" I growled back at him, turning heel back though to where I found Lin had stopped typing.

"What's up Lin?" I asked. He never stopped typing when he wasn't drinking his tea. I looked over his shoulder.

He had written out our whole conversation.

"What the…?" I was so confused. Why on earth was Lin typing out the conversations that I had with Naru?

"Oh, just something for the scrapbooks at the wedding." He winked. Back that up a second. Lin. Just. Winked?

"You've been spending too much time with Bou-san." I laughed, then realised what he was saying.

"What? Whose wedding?" I went bright red with embarrassment. He couldn't possibly mean…? Could he?

"Yours and Naru's of course" He chuckled. I froze.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Lin winced as the door of Naru's office door opened. I think both of us held our breath.

But we needn't have worried, as it was only Masako. She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Masako?" I asked, going forward to comfort her. "What is it?" She looked so upset, I couldn't bear it. Even if it _was_ Masako.

She shook her head and swatted my hand away with her sleeve.

"I'm fine Mai." She said quietly. Naru. It had to be. He had been a jerk to her. No manners. I mean, he could have let her down gently… But at least it meant that I- no, I didn't let myself think of that. I had to tell him off for being a jerk to the brat.

"What did that jerk say to you?" I surprised myself with the venom in my voice. I think I surprised Masako too. Lin just kept typing.

"He said that I was delusional, that he would never be seen going out w.. with me." She sobbed into her hands. Suddenly, I felt sorry for her. She was just a little girl whose first crush had gone horribly wrong. I could relate to that.

"OLIVER, YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO MASAKO!" I yelled at the door after I had tried it and found it to be locked. When there was no answer, I tried a trick I had learnt in middle school. I jiggled it around a bit and kicked it.

It swung open. Revealing a very shocked looking Naru.

"LOOK, I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY BUT GEEZ NARU! YOU COULD HAVE SAID IT BETTER!" I yelled at him, by the end totally breathless from yelling.

He still looked shocked.

"You're actually on Masako's side for once?" I heard Bou-san call from the front door. Um… this was going to be awkward.

Naru stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"It's not my fault if she cannot handle being rejected." Ok, that was it. What happened next surprised everyone, Naru and I included. I snapped. I walked up to him and slapped him hard as I could on the cheek.

"How would _you _handle being rejected?" I asked him, pivoting on the spot and going back to Masako, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked again, and there were tears still in her eyes. But she smiled at me.

"Thank you Mai." She said. I smiled back at her.

"Putting that jerk in his place is what I do best" Bou-san and Lin looked at each other.

"Remind me never to reject anyone while's Mai's around… or get on her bad side." Bou-san laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha Bou-san." I looked back to Masako, and then thought of something that might cheer her up.

"Masako… I happen to know of a certain sweet blonde Australian priest who loves you very much." I smiled as she wiped away the last of her tears. Her eyes shone with a new hope.

"R…really?" She asked me, a smile gracing her face and lighting up. I nodded.

"Hey there, Mai, Lin, Takigawa-san, Masako?" I smiled as Masako ran forward to hug him. He looked surprised, but happy. A job well done, even if I did say so myself. Next on the list: Ayako and Bou-san.

I looked back at Naru. His cheek had a bright red hand mark from where I'd hit him. I suddenly felt bad for hitting him… but really, did he think that he would get away with rejecting a girl so bluntly? Oh hell no, I wouldn't let him off for that. The look he had on was one I had never seen on this narcissistic jerk's handsome face.

He looked like he was the one who had been rejected, rather than Masako. I was going to say something, but I couldn't think of any words. So I just looked away, a little part of me ashamed by my actions.

"What was that I heard you say about a wedding?" I heard Bou-san ask Lin.

A/N: Oh man, this chapter was so much fun to do!

Naru got bitchslapped! Oh shock horror! I wonder how he's feeling?

And Oh no! Gene has disappeared! Where's he gone?

I don't know yet either XD I'm winging it.

And wow, Mai was nice to Masako? Since when does that happen? Oh no! the world will end! *gasp*

Well, I was supposed to start back at school again today, but we're all off because of the snow! So the result:

You guys get chapter five!

Isn't that awesome?

Please R&R I really appreciate it! You guys are awesome!

Naru:… *evil Naru glare of ivebeenrejectedbutdontpityme*

Mai:… *thinks *Thisisawkward**

Lin & Bou-san: So when's the wedding? *cheesy grins*

Ayako: … you two have spent far too much time together.

Bou-san: Grumpy old witch…

Ayako: Why you! *hits with a handbag.*

Mai: So when's the wedding, you two?

Ayako & Bou-san:… *awkward silence*

Masako: Oh Joh, you're so sweet, why didn't I notice you before?

John: Uh… you couldn't see past Kazuya's big head?

Everyone: *moment of silence* *roaring laughter*

Until tomorrow and the next chapter, you guys! I hope this tides you over until then! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm turning into Naru… I've had too much tea today lmao****!**

**

* * *

  
**

When I finally got out of work after all that drama with Masako and Naru, I found it was a bit colder than usual, so I took my gloves out of my coat pocket and put them on.

"He's totally gonna dock my pay for that." What had I even been thinking? Stupid, stupid Mai. Naru was right. I was plummeting into the depths of dumb.

_Naru…_ His eyes had looked so defeated then. It was the first time I'd ever seen him like that. But I got the feeling that Lin had seen him like that before. When Gene had died, probably. Naru, defeated and helpless. Ha, now that was a thought!

But still…

I looked up at the sky, clouds covered every inch. They looked heavy with something, and from the air being as cold as it was, I didn't think it was going to be rain. It felt like it would snow. I wondered whether Naru liked snow…

"No Mai, you seriously have to stop thinking about that narcissist" I told myself firmly as the first flakes began to appear. I shook my head and hurried along home.

I sat quietly by the window, watching the snow, which had gotten heavier, and the flakes fluffier.

_That's just great. I'll never get into work tomorrow!_

Though whether I wanted to face Naru tomorrow or not was another matter altogether.

The snow didn't show any sign of stopping, and the news said that there had already been accidents due to the weather. Just great. I didn't have Gene here to keep me company, and I had no idea where he was either. I was so worried about him. Why had he disappeared without telling me?

I half jumped in surprise when I heard my doorbell ring. Once I had composed myself, I went to open it.

Nobody there.

I looked to the left and to the right of it.

No one.

I wondered what on earth was going on.

_Hello Mai._ I heard a sinister voice behind me. How had it gotten in?

Oh yeah… I opened the door.

I gulped and turned around slowly, fear making my blood run cold and my heart beat faster.

"S…stay away!" I whispered, not at all convincing. That shadow creature was more terrifying than anything I'd ever seen before.

_Come with me._ It spoke with that same twisted smirk as in my dreams. When I shook my head, it laughed.

_Come with me,_ it repeated, _If you ever want to see your little spirit friend again._

"Y…you give Gene back!" I yelled, finding new courage. I stepped forward.

_I'll take that as your answer._

The smirk grew wider, and his wings outstretched, enveloping me in their infinite darkness.

The next thing I knew, I was in a strange place, and I couldn't see anything much. It was too dark.

But I could see Gene.

"Gene?" I asked, my voice shaking as I hesitantly made my way towards him.

"Mai get out of here!" Someone behind me pushed me away from Gene. I turned to see who it was.

"Gene?" I looked from one to the other, and the one that had been lying helpless morphed into a hideous creature. If I had gone towards him… I shuddered.

Gene… The real Gene grabbed onto me, and before I knew it, we were running, and fast. All this was so confusing… not to mention scary.

"Gene?" I asked again, looking up at him. He looked as scared as I was. Even though he was already dead. Technically, anyway.

We were running as fast as we could. I saw what Gene was aiming for. A little pool of light in the darkness that surrounded us. I ran towards it and saw that Gene had stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him. He shook his head and pushed me into the light.

"Mai, be safe." I heard him say behind me. I could hear the tears in his voice. He was going to stay here and stop this thing from getting to me. He was going to play the hero.

But that was Naru's job.

"Gene…" Tears flooded down my face as I reached out to him. He turned around. "you too." My voice was choked with tears, but he heard me.

After that, I opened my eyes, and everything was too bright.

I groaned when the light hit my eyes. I screwed them up to try and see past it. Since when had there been huge white tiles on my ceiling? Then where the hell was I?

"Look, she's awake!" Masako? Why was she here? Wherever here was…

"Oh, thank the Lord" And John too?

"Mai, you okay kiddo?" Bou-san? I couldn't possibly be at work, could I?

"Give her some space you lot." Even Ayako? I must be at work, that was the only explanation that made sense. But it was too bright to be work…

I tried to sit up, but found myself being held gently, but firmly down.

"Mai, you're in hospital." I blinked. Naru? Wait…

"What?! How did that happen?" I asked, dazed and confused. He frowned at me, but I caught that worried look in his eye, and then behind that… did he really think I'd rejected him?

"You were lying unconscious, in your apartment. I noticed something was wrong when you didn't show up for work two days ago.

I blinked. Two days? It had felt like maybe half an hour. That happened with dreams though, I guessed. I remembered the dream… and Gene. Poor Gene. I found myself overwhelmed by a feeling of guilt. I cried onto Naru's shoulder.

I felt his arms slowly wrap around me.

"Mai, it's alright. You're safe now." He comforted me. If only he knew… then he would hate me, he would. I cried all the harder because of it.

"Mai calm down." He told me. I obeyed, and my tears quietened to a slight whimpering.

Then I realised that I was holding on to Naru of all people! I felt myself go beetroot.

"Mai, do you need to lie back down? you're all red." John asked. Oh he just had to be the nice considerate priest and point that out, didn't he?

"I'm fine, John, really." I assured, him, wiping my eyes. Everyone's attention was on me, and I hated it.

"Visiting hours are over. You'll all have to leave now." Oh boy, was I glad to hear the nurse say that. I flopped back down.

"Yea, I need to rest, so you lot scram." I joked at them. Bou-san rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know _someone _that isn't leaving."

Why was it that I had a funny feeling that meant Naru?

It turned out that my suspicion proved true. Naru stayed sitting next to me while everyone else left. Though I had a sneaking suspicion Lin was just outside.

"I got a private room?" I asked, looking around and seeing that there was only my bed in here. Naru nodded.

"I like to ensure that my employees get the quality of care they require." He said simply.

"Naru…" I wanted to tell him about Gene and the shadow thing, but I didn't know how.

"It's okay Mai. I know." His voice was strained. I think he was trying not to cry. "I… I'm just glad that you're safe." I felt myself get a little light-headed, and I already knew my face was as bright as a beetroot.

"How…?" I left the question hanging. He just shook his head and pushed me gently back into my pillow.

"Just sleep, Mai." I closed my eyes, but I didn't want to sleep. It was too frightening to think of what lay in the dream world for me to find now, with Gene gone.

"But what if that thing comes back?" I whispered to him. I opened my eyes a little and saw his face crease with concern.

"The shadow creature?" He asked. I nodded. His face softened and He leant closer to me and smoothed my hair where it had gotten tangled.

"Don't worry Mai. I'll keep you safe." Satisfied with that, I began to drift off to sleep. But then a thought occurred to me. I sat back up. Naru looked startled

"Is Aya still normal?" I asked him. I saw Naru bite his lip. He was looking past me. But there couldn't be anyone there, could there?

"Define normal." I heard someone say flatly behind me. I couldn't help but smile at her. Aya.

"Not a crazy ass shadow creature thing." That was a good enough definition as any other I could think of. She rolled her eyes.

"What, have a prophetic dream about me or something?" She giggled as she sat down on a chair next to Naru. I chanced a nervous glance at him. He looked as cool and collected as ever. If perhaps completely exhausted.

"So…" She began, and both Naru and I turned to listen to her. "Has lover boy been by your side all this time?" A wide grin split across her face as She saw us turn away from each other, then chance looking back, then looking away again.

"Aww come on you two! It's so obvious. I think I know when my little sister's in love." This made me blush even more.

"Me? With the biggest pigheaded holier-than-thou narcissist in the world?" I was incredulous. Me… with Naru…

I didn't like how much I liked the sound of that.

"Oh come on Mai! You're as bad as he is. You can't admit it because it's too embarrassing, and he can't because he's too proud! It's annoying!" She looked exasperated. "But I guess, it's kinda cute too. In a way." She smiled at me.

Then she stood up, and looked out of the window.

"It's starry out. You should come see it. The snow's pretty and sparkly." She looked down at the floor.

"Just like the day I met Gene…" I perked up at the sound of Naru's dead brother's name. so did he.

"You… loved Naru's twin brother?" She looked surprised that I knew who he was. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a long story, Aya." I sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled cunningly. Oh no, she was not getting her way on this.

"Well I am." Both Aya and Naru looked at me, scared for my sanity.

"I'm off to dreamland!"

And with that, I flopped onto my pillow and slept.

* * *

**A/N: Between having a really bad cold and it being really snowy and not starting this as early as usual, I'm surprised I got this finished today at all!**

**We should all be back at school really, but because of the weather, we've got the whole week off! An extra week added onto the xmas hols! How awesome?**

**Needless to say, that is why I added the snow :D**

**I bet you weren't expecting Aya to be Gene's old gf. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. Come closer and I'll whisper it in your ear.**

_**I knew all along!**_

**So yus there will be awkward moments galore in the next chapter!**

**But as I said before, I'm feeling pretty ill just now, so I don't know if I'll get the next chapter done tomorrow. I hope I will. But you never know. I might be stuck in bed all day.**

**Mai: Oh no you poor thing!**

**Naru: You're the one in hospital.**

**Mai: Oh… so I am! Silly me.**

**Lin: Here you go Jor, orange juice and honey tea**

**Me: Oh Lin-san, you're so nice to me! *glomps***

**Lin: it's because I love you.**

**Naru: This is just what I need…**

**Me: Lin-san was joking Naru, don't worry.**

**Naru: He had better be…**

**Me: Yeah, because then he'd be cheating on you. Madoka told me you guys… well, you know…. *stage whisper* eloped.**

**Naru: Madoka….. *evil Naru Iwanttokillmadoka glare of doom***

**Lin: *edges away quietly.***

**Well, TTFN! :D (tata for now in tigger speak)**

**Till the next chapter guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

_I was lying somewhere. It was cold, and felt like metal. I looked around, it was like a giant bird cage. Next to me were bones, people's bones. Far away, I could see Gene… or was is Naru? No, it was Gene. It had to be. Naru never slept, for one thing. And for another, he never cried either._

_In the distance, I could see the shadow creature again. It looked… no, it felt hungry. I gulped. Hungry for a soul. I felt the tears welling up. Not Gene, he couldn't eat Gene. It wasn't fair. _

_I wanted to scream out, but I knew that if I did that, then all would be lost and both me and Gene would be eaten. _

_And there was no way in hell I was gonna let that happen._

I woke up to find Naru asleep on the chair next to my bed. He actually smiled while he slept. I couldn't wake him yet, he looked so sweet like that. Peaceful even.

"Told you so."

I heard someone whisper in my ear. Aya. I stuck my tongue out.

"Shut up." I whispered back. Should I tell her that Gene was in trouble? I wasn't so sure. That dragon creature had felt more… feminine than the other one. I looked at her, trying to figure out whether she had become that dragon thing or not. She leaned forward.

"Don't tell a _soul_ what you saw, alright, sissy?" I didn't like the emphasis she put on the word "soul". I got the feeling she knew I was on to her.

I looked at Naru. Seeing his face boosted my confidence a little

"What have you done with Aya… Uncle?" I asked, smirking. I think Naru's overconfidence was rubbing off on me.

His eyes turned a smouldering red and he looked as if he was about to eat me. Just then I heard sprinting footsteps.

"Mai! Mai's awake everyone!" I had never been so glad to see Masako in my life! The man that had been somehow possessing Aya left her in a hurry.

She stared at me blankly for a moment then started to cry.

Everyone stopped and look from me to Aya, their eyebrows raised. Well, except Lin, he was looking at Naru, trying not to laugh.

"Hey!! She was possessed. Totally not my fault!" I wailed in protest. "Can I go home yet?" Bou-san nodded. I would have jumped up and hugged him, but we had Aya to worry about.

"Possessed? By a ghost?" I shook my head.

"No, by our uncle." I got shot looks by everyone. Then Naru woke up. I saw an escape route.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" I smiled at him brightly.

"Mai… what are you doing in my room?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Idiot, you fell asleep beside my hospital bed." He blinked, trying to recall the memory.

"Oh… So I did." He yawned. That was weird… seeing Naru yawn. Still, at least now he didn't need tea. He might actually be in a good mood…

"Mai… why is Aya crying?"

"Good question." _But I think I have the answer _was the thought that ran through my head.

"Aya…" I asked quietly, putting my hand on hers. She looked up, and her face was blotchy with tears. "Did you see the cages?" She looked shocked, but nodded silently.

"Did you see _him_ in one of them?" She nodded again, then grabbed hold of me and held me tighter.

"Uncle's gonna kill him" Her voice was muffled, but I heard her. Wow. And I thought I was supposed to be the _younger_ one here. Here I was having to do the big sister act. Weird.

"You know, technically, he _is _already dead." I tried to comfort her, but she just cried more.

"B… but… I… I don't… wanna lose him again!" I tried my hardest to console her. But it wasn't working. I think everyone was very interested in finding out what we were talking about. Especially Naru. Footsteps in the hall.

"Aya" I whispered urgently. "pull yourself together! It'll be the nurse to check on me. She wiped her eyes and sat looking at the floor.

"You are allowed to leave now." The nurse about turned and left. Well… it was short and sweet. Well, short anyway.

"Uh… guys?" I asked. They all looked at me expectantly. Aya looked as if she knew what I was going to ask.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

An hour and a car journey later.

Back at the office, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Well, except Masako. I think she's heard something on the psychic jungle drums about the dragon shadow creature uncle thing. But still. I could feel Naru's calculating eyes boring into the back of my head, searching for an answer.

"Um… okay, most of you are gonna have no idea what I'm saying here, but an evil monster thing that used to be mine and Aya's uncle has trapped the spirit of Naru's dead twin brother, Gene. And it's all my fault, because he was trying to protect me. I'm a useless danger magnet that gets both twins in danger. I'm terrible. Sorry Noll, I'm so sorry…."

Everyone was rendered speechless. Well, most of them didn't know Naru had a brother, let alone a twin. So I suppose that was part of it. But I'd actually apologized to Naru. And called him Noll in the English way, as best as I could. To my surprise, the person I'd expected to shout at me and get angry came up to me and hugged me. Really close, but not too tight.

I cried into his shoulder. And he let me. When he looked at me, he half-smiled.

"Oh Mai… it's alright. Gene just wanted you safe. He knows what he's doing. You just get yourself in danger. That's what I worry about. I just… I don't know… how to say it…"

A small part of me really liked where this conversation was going. But I didn't want to let myself feel that way. Not when Gene was in trouble and it was all my fault. I turned my cheek away from him, ashamed. I didn't deserve him. But then again…. He _was_ a narcissistic jerk… and I deserved to suffer never ending demands of tea.

Everyone else was watching us, and I felt my face turn bright red for the thousandth time.

"Naru… I… what are you saying?" I asked, putting on my confused voice. He semed to buy it.

"Mai… I think… I'm in love with you."

This was going beyond weird… I'd gone from confessing that I'm the cause of Gene being caught by a dragon monster, to here, with Naru proposing to me.

"I…Naru… are…you… serious?" I asked, my eyes shining. His eyes answered for him. I smiled.

"Of course you are. After all. Jokes aren't your forte, are they?" I could feel everyone's held breath as they awaited my answer.

"Naru… I think I love you to." After saying it, I don't know what it was… but my heart felt lighter and heavier and I felt like I would die and cry with joy at the same time. I was just so happy, but I knew I shouldn't be.

Aya smiled and jumped on me to hug me.

"Aww congrats kiddo! I'm getting a front seat at the wedding!" She giggled.

"Lin, you're gonna need to get that scrapbook ready!" Bou-san called to the Chinese man. He chuckled and nodded. Masako and John just held each other and smiled at us.

Naru picked me up bridal style and all I could see was his face.

"We'll be in my office if you need us." But his eyes weren't smiling… He was just as worried about Gene as I was.

He shut the door behind him.

"They really will plan out a wedding, you know." I told him, grinning. He smiled back uncertainly. "I guess this is why you rejected Masako." I giggled. He looked away in mock shame.

"Well… I guess I could have been gentler." I rolled my eyes at him. He was a hopeless case. Oh well, that was why he needed me.

"Nah, not your style. You've got the cold, narcissistic, holier-than-thou thing down to a T now." I grinned at him again, but I knew I should steer the conversation to a more serious topic.

"Naru…We have to save Gene… somehow." I told him, looking him straight in the eyes. To my surprise, he grinned at me.

"Already on it."

"How?"

"My brain works differently than yours. That's all." Now _that_ was the Naru I knew.

"Mai, could you please get me some tea?" At least he'd learnt his manners. I turned to go make his tea.

"Oh and Mai…" I turned to see what he wanted.

"Hmmm?"

"The wedding is next month, my parents are going to be there."

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"How could anyone refuse me?" Yup, that was definitely the Naru I knew. I went to make him some tea. Somehow, I think I'll always be making tea for Naru. But I couldn't imagine my life any other way.

* * *

A/N: You can thank the Disney CD my brother got for Christmas for the sloppy and romantic parts of this chapter. actually, you can thank it for the whole chapter. without it, this chapter would not exist. Yay classic disney songs!

OMG it's only part way through the fic and they're already getting married?

And yes Gene isn't dead yet. I thought I'd give them a chance to save him. Okay, well he is _dead_, but he's still _around_. I do make sense, don't I? LOL

Um…From now on I'm gonna try and get one chapter done a week, at the very least. There's no way I'm going to get one done every day anymore, because I'm back at school. So yeah, just giving y'all a heads up about that.

But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time guys!

I think Naru had that wedding planned for a _long_ time. I bet he's the one who made Lin type up all their conversations. And I wonder if Bou-san's been taking sneaky photos? Hmmm… Who knows?

Next chapter will be far more serious than this one. I just needed to get writing this back in my system.

Mai: Wow… I actually have a boyfriend.

Bou-san: *stage whisper* fiancé, Mai.

Mai: But we haven't even started going out yet!!!

Naru: Wedding's all planned.

Lin: I got the scrapbooks done!

Ayako: I'm doing flowers!

John: I'm going to marry you guys

Masako: And I'm in charge of catering and decorations!

Mai:… why does it feel like everyone knew about this before me?

Yasu: Because everyone did.

Mai:…


	8. Chapter 8

Okay… yesterday _had_ to be a dream. Seriously. I mean me… with Naru? No way!

So I made my way to SPR as usual, and said "Hi" to Lin. I just got a grunt in response. Yup, a dream was seeming more and more likely, just wait for it…

"Mai! Tea!" Thank the gods, it _was_ just a dream after all! Besides that, I'm way too young to even think about getting married. I have one crazy imagination. I quickly made the tea, trying not to feel… just how did I feel anyway?

Freaked? Disappointed? … Maybe.

Anyway, I finished making the tea and took it to Mr Narcissist himself.

"There's your tea Naru." I smiled at him. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Mai, why are you grinning like an idiot?" I grimaced at his derogatory tone. It really was as if I'd dreamed the whole thing up. Like he'd never confessed that he loved me.

"Mai, today is April second. Isn't it?" He said. I nodded, not seeing what he was getting at. Why would the date make any difference?

"What does that matter?" I asked, agitated. He shook his head.

"Yesterday was the first of April, Mai" I let that one sink in.

Yesterday was April Fools Day!

"You monster!" I yelled at him, but I didn't mean it. I banged on his chest with my fists, half-crying, half-laughing.

"How much were you fooling about?" I asked when I'd calmed down a bit. I was shaking. He looked at me sadly and wiped a tear from my eye, then slowly answered me.

"I know you think I'm cruel, but I'm not _that_ evil, Mai." He held me close to him, and I could hear his heart beating. "Just the wedding" He whispered into my ear. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, two of my big worries gone.

"I really… I mean I do l-" I gently placed a finger over his lips, and then kissed him.

"I know" I whispered softly. I placed the tea on his desk and walk away, smiling.

I sat down at my desk, waiting for Aya to arrive, when I all of a sudden felt really sleepy. But I didn't want to dream…

My life is so unfair.

_This time, there was an egg timer next to Gene's cage. I knew that I had to wake up and tell Naru about this. Gene didn't have much time left._

I woke with a start, and the top of my head banged against something hard.

"OWW!" I turned round. Aya was standing behind me, hold her chin.

"Oops, sorry sis." I muttered. My mind was on other things right now. But still, it's weird finding out you have a big sister and that dragon blood runs in the family. Oh that and your uncle wants to kill you. Yeah, my life suddenly got a lot more complicated after Aya showed up. Not that I blame her or anything.

"What's wrong Mai?" She asked. I shook my head and stood up. "I gotta go see Naru." I told her over my shoulder as I hurried to Naru's office.

"Have fun with lover-boy!" She called after me. I rolled my eyes.

I knocked on his door.

"Come in Mai." He said quietly. I opened the door and walked into the office. He looked as shaken up as I felt.

"Naru… We only have a week until Gene's soul gets eaten." He nodded slowly. Were those tears I could see welling up in his eyes?

"I know Mai. But I don't know what we can do." His voice was cracked with anguish, and I just wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Except I wasn't so sure that it _was_ going to be alright.

"Oh Naru…" I went and gave him a hug. Which kind of surprised him.

"We'll try Naru. Everyone will try their best to save Gene. I know that much. And if we cant, it wont be for want of trying. Right?" He nodded. "That's right. So dry those tears and get your butt in gear. We're going to kick some monster butt." He smiled a little at that.

"Thanks, Mai. I don't know what I'd do without you.""Umm… die of tea deprivation?" He laughed.

"Yeah, probably. Let's go make up a plan." He stood up, confident and collected. That was the Naru I knew and…. Well… Loved. A lot.

"Lin!" He called. The Chinese man looked up from his desk.

"Yes?"

"Would you call everyone and tell them to get over here as quickly as possible?" Lin nodded and smiled.

"Right." I guess he was happy to see Naru back to his bossy self too.

Aya sidled up to me.

"So, what's your secret?"

"Huh?" I asked, totally confused.

"How'd you get him to stop moping?" I giggled.

"He just needed a proverbial kick up the pants." We both laughed.

First to arrive were John and Masako, they looked so cute together! Masako was nicer to me than normal too, which was weird. I think I preferred her when she was mean. John greeted us all and asked what the plan was.

"Wait until everyone's here. That means I only have to explain it once." Naru told him. He nodded.

"Alright, I hope that this all works out." Naru nodded.

"So do I John, so do I…" He trailed off and was thinking. Probably about the pros and cons of his plan. Whatever that was.

Next were Bou-san and Ayako. Now we just had to wait for Yasu. Bou-san asked Naru what the plan was too, but he just got the same answer as John.

Finally, Yasu arrived.

"Yasu! It's great to see you!" I said, running up and hugging him.

"I was just here the other day…" He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Me and Yasu were like, best friends. He's always great to share a laugh with.

"So, Big Boss, what's the plan?" He asked Naru. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from giggling.

Naru took a deep breath. Everyone went silent.

"After much thought. I have come to this conclusion. We're going to have to beat this creature on it's home turf. If we defeat it here, it will just go back to it's shadow land to recover. It will be dangerous. I'm not forcing any of you to stay. In fact, I'd feel better if-"

I stopped him.

"No way. Don't even think about saying it. I'm going with you and that's that." He sighed.

"Alright Mai… have it your way.

"Besides," Aya butted in. "It's as much her fight as it is yours. There's family involved for all three of us. And if you think that either Mai," She looked over at me, "or myself are going to walk away from this, then you've got another thing coming."

"It's one for all and all for one." Monk added. "None of us are leaving you to face this thing alone." Everyone nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"Naru, they're our family too." I reminded him. He nodded.

"You're right. But Yasuhara has to stay here. To look after our bodies whilst we're gone. Can you do that Yasu? Please?" Naru just said please? The world must be ending… aahh it's a bad omen!

"Of course Big Boss. I will do my best."

"Thank you Yasuhara." He said thank you too? Okay, that's it. It's the apocalypse.

"Off to dragon land?" I asked. Naru nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so. Get ready." He turned to Lin, who nodded.

"Everybody, hold hands in a circle." We all did so. Except Yasu, of course.

"Aya, if you would?" Naru asked. She dipped her head in a nod. Then she began to chant in a language that made no sense to me. But I knew the words were full of power and magic. Suddenly I felt strange. Lighter. Like I could fly.

And then the world went black.

* * *

A/N: So there we go…. Finally got this chapter done. I've been so busy with school and everything that I haven't had a chance to write much of my fanfic. So I hope you all like it! R&R please. Thank you! Oh and yeah, I'd meant to upload this yesterday, but I got distracted XD

Mai: Wow… it's been ages.

Bou-san: I wonder if she's still planning to kill me off?

Me: When was I planning to do that?

Naru: Either chapter one or two, I believe.

Me:....

Aya: What awaits in the shadow land of dragon monsters?

Masako: I believe that would be dragon monsters.

Aya:… *evil glare of dragon doom*

Gene: and of course I'm there in a bird cage. Tweet tweet.

Me: You're awfully calm when the fate of your soul hangs in the balance.

Gene: I'm too handsome for you to kill me off.

Me: You're as bad as your brother…

Naru: Don't bring me into this!

Me: but you're the love interest of the main character. How can I not bring you into this?

Mai: *blush*

That's all folks. See you next time… in the possibly very distant future…. (don't eat me for being so late! I can't help it! I'm lazy by nature!)


	9. Chapter 9

_I woke up in a birdcage. We'd been led straight into a trap. But it wasn't anyone's fault. Aya couldn't have known- _

_But then there she was, sitting outside the birdcage with _him_. That evil shadowy thing. I looked next to me. There was only Gene._

"_Where's everyone else?" I asked him. He shook his head sadly. "I don't know. _He_ doesn't know they're here." He whispered in my ear. I grew hopeful. I was beginning to understand what Aya was thinking. _

Thank you sister. I'm glad they're out of danger's path._ I thought silently, closing my eyes._

_Gene put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Be brave Mai." I nodded. His face was all red from crying. I brushed a tear from his face._

"_It'll be okay. You'll see. Everything will work out." He looked at me strangely._

"_You trust her?" He asked. I smiled. How could he see that I was thinking of someone else entirely._

"_I trust your brother." Even Gene had to smile at that._

_So we watched and waited as the shadow dragon stood (At least I think it stood) and walked around our cage._

"_It truly is a shame that you have to die, little dragon-lily. But alas, as I told my brother… there need only be one protector of the shadow lands."_

_At that, my eyes widened, as did Aya's._

"_You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Aya shrieked. I shook my head._

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on my big sister!" I yelled at him, baring my teeth. He looked at me in surprise, and then grinned. "Ah… you must still be groggy my dear. Your dear big sister," He paused, "Betrayed you for me. She is not deserving of your loyalty, child." I glared at him, and said nothing. It wouldn't do to ruin the plan now. But she looked so damn scared. I don't think she bargained for this, but then she put her poker face back on._

"_That's right. I don't need any of your self-sacrificing crap. You don't need to exchange your life for mine. I'm sure he'll kill you later too." She spat into the cage too, for good measure._

_Gene's eyes were wide with horror. He didn't get it._

"_But… I loved you…" Ouch Gene. Really. Then I had a thought._

She's doing this to protect you. Idiot.

She's what?

Just play along.

Right.

_The crushed look Aya had dissolved when she saw his distracted face. She knew then that I was talking to him._

"_Yeah, and what does that mean to me, you piece of paranormal trash?! Let me die without your lectures at least. Gene" She spat his name, as though it were poison, when really, it was the heart and soul of her very being._

_Instead of cringing at that thought, I stared at that spectre of a thing that used to be a man._

"_I pity you." I told it. This seemed to rattle it a little, but then it seemed to amuse him._

"_Your father said the same thing to me, the last time we spoke. And of course…" He drew so close to me that I could feel his dark, heavy breath on me. "… You know what happened to your dear father now, don't you?" I didn't lower my gaze, I wasn't going to let this creep get to me._

"_Yeah well, I'm pretty happy with the cards I'm playing. So happy that I'm betting everything on them." I smirked at the thing's confusion._

"_You're a better bluffer than your father, it seems…" _

Yeah right, you can't lie to save your life._ Gene thought to me_

You're absolutely right. _I thought back at him_

Then how're you doing it now?

I'm not.

Then…

"_Want to tell me why you pity me?" The creature pressed. I shrugged._

"_I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Naru's wrath, that's all." He considered this._

"_But, you forget, little girl, that he cannot fully utilise his psychic powers. Not without killing himself in the process." But he still looked wary. I don't think he guessed at my plan though, thankfully._

You're a genius!_ Gene thought to me. I almost laughed out loud at what I thought back._

My brain just works differently from yours, that's all. _If only Naru could see me now…_

_Aya looked hopeful, but hid it when the uncle-creature looked back at her. The Uncle-creature smirked. _

"_Still, there are no such restrictions applying to you, are there, little lily?" Aya gulped, and I clenched my fists so that my knuckles turned white. The creature bared it's fangs now, and Aya backed slowly away. The wild menace in the creatures eyes grew to some morbid delight. I couldn't bear it._

_Naru, you had better hurry up. Or we're dead. I thought bitterly as I stood in my cell._

"_ENOUGH!!!!!" My voice sounded a lot braver than I felt. And I was sure I'd heard someone yell with me. Or two someones…with the same voice. I grinned. Naru and Gene. The Davis twins. Together. And that's when they're at their strongest._

_Then the shadow creature grabbed me out of the cage. I'm not quite sure how I got through the bars, but yeah. Strange things happen in the lands beyond._

_He had both me and Aya. The most precious thing to Gene is Aya… so bad idea. As for me… I'm pretty sure Naru cares. A lot._

"_Hang on Mai!" Naru called after me. I nodded. I mean, come on, what the hell else was I meant to do? Unless…_

_I caught Aya's eyes and she nodded._

"_Why aren't you shrieking and screaming like the others?" The monster exclaimed, extremely aggravated. _

"_I hate to break it to you," I said, determinedly staring at him as if the fact that he was squeezing the air out of my lungs was nothing to me at all, "But we're not little children anymore." At that, both Aya and I kicked him in the face, and in his shock, he dropped both of us and we scrambled behind everyone else, coughing and spluttering to get enough oxygen._

"_Okay guys, blast him to kingdom come!" I shouted at the twins, and they nodded. I don't really remember what happened next, but I know that once the creature had been dealt with, Naru lifted me into his arms and cradled me like I was a baby._

"_Thank you. For saving me. Like always." I smiled at him, and he nodded slowly, and I'm more or less sure I could see a grin spread across his face._

"_Like always." _

"_Let's go home, Oliver." He smiles._

"_Aya, will you say the chant?" She nods, and everyone holds hands again. I'm vaguely aware of everyone looking at me and Naru, but I really couldn't care less right now. We were finally going home, to some sort of normality. But I had a nagging feeling, that the creature might not be completely gone._

_I remember a line from a book I read once:_

_Monsters can be destroyed, but they never really die. They keep coming back. Some of them take a year, some centuries. Some even millennia. But they always come back, no matter how many times they are vanquished._

_Let's hope I'm wrong._

I woke up in Naru's arms. It seemed that I'd stayed asleep longer than everyone else, and Naru had been bent on staying by my side. He was asleep, so I crept off of his lap and gently touched his cheek, then kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, jerk face." I murmured as I made my way to the reception room.

Aya was sitting on the bigger sofa, next to-

"No way!!!" I yelled in surprise. The man looked up and smiled.

"Hello Mai, glad you could finally join the land of the living again." I shook my head, almost at a loss for words. Almost.

"That's rich, coming from you, Eugene!" I laughed when he cringed at the mention of his proper name. "So, what are you doing with a solid form and among the living on this fine day?"

"It's my reward." I raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For being a hero. Hades was in a good mood." I hoped he was joking about Hades. If I knew anything about Hades, it was that he wasn't exactly famed for his generosity.

"So… how long are you "with us?", I made air quotes at "with us". He smiled sadly.

"Just a day, I'm afraid."

"Does Naru know?" Gene shook his head.

"I just got here, and I didn't want to wake the two of you. You looked so happy, together like that." I blushed. "That was some quick thinking Mai, back then. I didn't even think of Noll and I's "thing", Now it was his turn to make the air quotes.

"Aya, Gene… I have an idea." They both looked at me quizzically, and I beckoned them closer to whisper it in each of their ears. Their smiles grew to wide grins and they laughed.

"I think that's a great idea, Mai. Go wake up Naru and tell him to put on his best suit." I shook my head.

"No, Gene. That's _your_ job." He rolled his eyes but obliged to do it anyway. Aya and I could only wait and listen for Naru's reaction.

Of all the things Naru could have said, he comes out with:

"Aren't you supposed to be in Mai's dreams, not mine?" Aya almost spit's a fountain of her tea across the room, and I double over and laugh so hard that tears sprout from my eyes.

"Bro, you're not dreaming! I'm here, in the flesh, for one day only. So come on, get a nice suit on, the four of us are going out to a restaurant."

"What?" I hear Naru exclaim incredulously.

"Why don't you ask Mai, it was her idea after all." Gene told him as he shoved his confused twin towards us.

"What idea is this then Mai?" He asked, rather reluctantly. He's so sweet when he's nervous.

"Double date, silly!" I giggle. "I gotta go and get a dress but-"

"Mai-"

"I'll be b-"

"I… I bought you a dress. For your birthday." I had completely forgotten my birthday, after everything that had happened in the past… how many days was it… or was it more than a week?

"You… bought a dress… for me?" He nodded. I ran forward and hugged him.

"Where is it?" I asked, suddenly excited. He pointed to a parcel on the table. I ripped off the paper and saw the most beautiful blue and white ball gown I had ever seen.

"Oh Naru… I love it!" He smiled.

"I'm glad."

That night, we sat outside the restaurant, although it was chilly. We shared stories, talked ghosts, and had a wonderful evening. We all laughed and made merry ourselves, and ate the delicious food.

And it was there, talking and laughing with those three people; my boyfriend, my sister, and her boyfriend, who was my boyfriends twin brother (who's technically dead), that I felt fate had brought us together to share these wonderful moments. And I also knew then, that I was home. With Naru here at my side… yup… Home

Even if there was that nagging little feeling that something wasn't quite right…

But that's a story for another case, isn't it?

A/N: I really didn't expect this to be the last chapter, but there, it's funny how these things turn out, isn't it?

I think the ending's really sweet, personally.

So there it is. But don't fret, you'll see more ghost hunt fan-fics from me, starting with The Mysterious Case of Mai and the Maggot Man, sounds interesting, doesn't it?.

Gene: Not the word I'd use to describe it. Grtesque is more accurate.

Me: Ha. Funny. Anyway, it's still in the planning stages, so whether I get around to writing it....

Naru: She'll write more, don't you pathetic peopel worry your little heads

Me: you dare call my fans pathetic! Die NARU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naru: You're as bad as the lot of them.

Mai: How do you know?

Naru: I know these things. I'm psychic like that.

Sorry for Naru's rudeness, I love you guys! keep reading and reviewing! and x-x-Dreamer-93-x-x don't worry, I don't actually hear these conversations in my head lol.


End file.
